Love Grows
by sO fReAkInN rAnDoM
Summary: J.T. finds out that Liberty is pregnant. He wants to keep the baby, but Liberty doesn't feel that motherhood is the right thing for her.
1. Big Surprise

**OK, this is my first Fanfiction for Degrassi. Please tell me what you think about it. Comment and criticize please. ENJOY!**

"JT, hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!"

"OK, OK! I'm coming. One minute."

JT rushed down the stairs and kissed Liberty on the forehead. They had been dating for more than a year now and everyday their live grew stronger. He walked over to his kitchen and said good morning to his mom. He grabbed an orange and left.

When he got outside, he opened the passenger side door for Liberty. "Right this way, Miss Liberty."

He started the car and started driving to school.

"Liberty, are you alright. You haven't said anything since we left the house. What's going on? Did I make you mad?"

She mumbled, "No, but you did make me pregnant."

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? What? No, uh you didn't make me mad at all, but I have something to tell you. I wasn't sure when I was gonna tell you, so I am just gonna come right out and say it. JT, I-I-"

"Come on, just say it. How shocking is it?"

"JT, I'm pregnant."

The words felt like a dagger being put into JT's back then being twisted and turned. He thought he was dreaming. _Maybe I heard wrong. Maybe I was thinking she said she was pregnant. Maybe she said she was moving. SHE CAN'T BE PREGNANT! _JT thought.

"I'm sorry Liberty. Can you repeat what you just said? It sounded like you said you were pregnant. You know, having a baby?"

"Yes JT, I- WE are having a baby. I am 1 month. JT, I am having your baby. OUR baby is growing inside of me?"

"Are you sure? Maybe you read the test-"

"JT! FOCUS! I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY! AND TO MAKE SURE THE TEST ISN'T A FAKE, I AM HAVING AN ULTRA SOUND TODAY AFTER SCHOOL!"

JT couldn't believe what he was hearing. HIS girlfriend was pregnant.

"Uh, I don't know what to say Liberty. I don't know if I should say congrats, we're starting a family or I'm sorry I did this to you."

"How about can I come with you to the doctor's office?"

"I guess that's a start. Liberty, can I come to the doctor's office with you…..today….afterschool….to see…if you're….pregnant?"

"Yes, but just know that my mom is taking me. She isn't too happy about this, so try to make yourself as unnoticeable as you can, OK?"  
"Sure, anything for you. And the baby. Yep, you and the baby. You and our baby."

"JT, you can stop now. Look we'll talk about this after school."

"OK."

JT pulled into the parking lot and helped Liberty out of the car. He helped her get her books and get to class and ran down the halls trying to find Toby and asking anyone if they had seen him anywhere. He found him in the lunch room drinking some juice.

"Dude, I am so screwed."

"Good morning to you, too."

"No time for that. Listen, Liberty told me she's pregnant on our way to school. I don't know what to do. I almost fainted while I was driving this morning."

"OK, are you sure she wasn't trying to trick you and see what you would say for future references? That's possible."

"No, dude she wasn't joking at all. She was serious. She yelled at me when I asked if I was dreaming."

"Wow. Looks like you better start trying to find a job, because babies are not cheap, Daddy."

"Enough with the joking! Liberty is or could be pregnant with MY baby. BECAUSE OF ME! I did this to her."

"Well, I don't know what to say, just know you'll be fine. You have Liberty by your side. You're not alone."

"Fine, see you later."

JT stormed to his locker. All day during school he couldn't pay attention in his classes. He skipped out on lunch and just sat in the bathroom just thinking about the whole conversation in the car. At the end of the day, he raced to Liberty's locker. He wasn't done talking about this situation.

"We're still not done talking."

"Of course not. Come on."

JT followed Liberty out to the front of the school. She sat down at one of the empty tables being sure that no one would be able to hear their conversation.

"Liberty, I just don't see how you could be pregnant. I mean, I used a condom. I swear I did. You said you were on the pill, plus we were really careful. This shouldn't be happening."

"I feel the same way, but what if something went wrong? What if we were careful, but not careful enough? Look, after this appointment, we'll know for sure, because maybe it was a false positive or maybe I read it wrong. Who knows? All I know is that I'm scared."

"Babe, don't worry. I got your back. I won't leave you. What did your mom say if you were pregnant?"

"She said that if I am pregnant, then she doesn't want me living with her, because I am a disgrace to the family."

"OK, well uh, I'm pretty sure my mom wouldn't mind too much, but we could always get our own place."

"I guess. There's my mom come on, let's get this over with."

When JT got into the car, Liberty's mom stared at him with old eyes of hate.

_Please don't let Liberty be pregnant,_ JT prayed.


	2. I'm Scared

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think of this one.**

The drive to the gynecologist was a silent one. Liberty didn't want to say anything because she knew her mom would want to start an argument about her possible pregnancy. JT didn't say anything because he was in his own fantasy world hoping and praying that it was all a dream, that maybe he was being punked. Mrs. Van Zandt couldn't say a word without yelling, so she just kept her mouth shut and eyes on the road.

When they arrived at the doctor's office, JT helped Liberty out of the car.

"Don't touch my daughter!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Van Zandt. I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Oh, now you want to be a gentleman? Well how come you couldn't have been a gentleman when you were in my daughter's bed? Explain that!"

"JT, don't answer. Mom, enough is enough! Yes, he made a mistake, but I also did it, too. It's not like he raped me, so don't make it that way."

Liberty and JT started walking to the building that would tell them if they were going to be parents or not.

"YOU WON'T MAKE IT WITHOUT ME LIBERTY! I AM YOUR MOTHER! COME BACK HERE!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! SINCE DAY ONE, THIS WAS ALL JT'S FAULT TO YOU. IT WASN'T JUST HIS! IT WAS MINE TOO!"

Liberty signed in and sat down next to JT. They sat for what seemed like forever before the doctor called Liberty.

"OK, well Liberty, you are pregnant. You are 2 months pregnant now. Do you have any questions?"

"How often do I come for ultra sounds?"

"You come every month, so next month you are due on the 2nd Friday. As your due date comes closer, you'll have at least 3 a month the last 2 or 3 months. Is that all for you, too?"

"Yes, thank you."

Liberty and JT went into the waiting room to see Liberty's mother sitting outside crying.

They went outside and Liberty's mom saw them. She cleaned herself up and faced Liberty and JT.

"So, am I grandma or not? Are you gonna be staying home or packing up?"

"Mom, you are a grandma and yes I am packing up and moving out of your house."

Liberty's mom began crying again.

"I-I-I just don't….understand."

She couldn't talk anymore without crying.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please take me home, JT too."

"What home, Liberty? You're pregnant! Yeah, that's right. You have something growing inside you. You're not staying in my house. You can go stay with JT."

"Fine, then. Take me and JT back home."

"I can do that."

They all got in the car and drove to JT's house. When they arrived, JT got Liberty out of the car.

"You don't want this baby, Liberty. I know you don't. Don't make this mistake. Termination is always an option."

Tears began swimming in Liberty's eyes.

"Screw you, mom. How can you say something like that? I'm pretty sure grandma wouldn't have terminated you. Goodbye. Tell dad and Danny that I love them."

"What about me?"

Liberty shook her head and walked to JT's front door.

"You'll pay for this, JT, don't worry. You're the reason why my daughter and I want to kill each other right now."

"No Mrs. Van Zandt, I think you're the reason why you guys want to kill each other right now. I'm not the type to disrespect, but Liberty is scared half to death about having a baby when she's so young and you're making it worse by telling her killing an innocent little baby is OK. Well it's not, especially if it's my baby."

"Your mom should be very ashamed of you right now."

"I know she'll be disappointed and shocked, but she sure won't take to it like you did."

"You know what; I'm done talking so you can go on back into your house with your pregnant girlfriend. Obviously, you need her more than I do. Tell her tomorrow she can come and get her things and stay for dinner. If you come, good luck."

Liberty's mom drove off and JT went back inside to see his mom and Liberty. The first thing he did was sit Liberty down.

"Mom can you come downstairs to the kitchen. We need to talk about something."

JT's mom ran down the stairs and sat at one of the barstools across from JT and Liberty.

"Hi Liberty, JT didn't tell me we were having company. Is everything alright at your house?"

"Uh mom, that's what we need to talk about. I-We have some very disturbing news. Tell her Liberty."

"Thanks JT. Miss Yorke, I'm pregnant with your son's baby."

"Oh, oh, uh, I don't know what to say. Liberty, di-did your parents kick you out?"

Thinking of what her mom told her, Liberty started crying. She was finally able to talk.

"Yes, she did and I don't know what to do. My dad said that if I stayed, then he was leaving and my mom said I can't stay at all because she wasn't about to have my father leaving her with a pregnant and ungrateful teenager like me."

"Well, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No mom, she doesn't. At least not somewhere that would still allow her to go to Degrassi, and I am not letting her go to some other school pregnant and alone."

"Well, I guess she could just stay here until you guys make a decision. What have you guys been considering?"

"We haven't talked about the baby yet, but we do know that if we become a burden to you, then we were gonna move into our own apartment."

"Don't be silly, Liberty. You guys can never be a burden to me, but if you just decide to go on and let your baby come into the world in its own home, then that's fine, too."

"Thanks mom, so Liberty's staying here?"

"Yeah, of course she can stay. Are you guys' hungry? I made mashed potatoes, mac and cheese and chicken."

"Yeah, I'll take some. You want any Liberty?"

"Yes."

They ate their food in complete silence and got ready to go to bed.

"Good night mom!"

"Good night Miss Yorke!"

"GOOD NIGHT YOU TWO!"

"JT, what are we going to do? Obviously, we won't be able to stay in your mom's house too much longer, so we might as well start searching for apartments."

"Look, we can talk about apartments another time; right now we need to talk about this baby. Now I know we can both raise a baby, what about you?"

"To be honest, JT, I really don't know. I mean a baby needs more than just TLC. It needs food, shelter, and clothing. I don't think I can do all that. What about adoption?"

"Liberty, you're not the only one who is going to be raising this baby. I'm here. I got your back no matter what. I'll go through hell and heaven for you. Please don't give up this baby."

"This is why I love you. You're always there no matter what happens. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank you, so will you keep this baby, for me?"

*sighs* "OK, I'll keep the baby but only because I love it and you."

"Thank you, thank you so much, Liberty. I love you, too. Now please get some rest. We have school tomorrow."

They kissed each other good night and went to bed.

_Liberty's Nightmare_

_There I was, sitting in a doctor's office seeing all kinds of pictures and diagrams of babies in the womb and after birth. I had been feeling a little today so I was going to make sure everything was OK. JT had started his job to save money to move into an apartment so we could start our family. The doctor came back in the room with a rather confusing and disappointed look on his face._

"_Doctor, is everything OK with my baby? Please tell me, I need to know."_

"_Uh, Liberty, the test results told me that your baby died today."_

_I felt like I was being punched, stabbed, and shot all at once._

"_Doctor, if this is a joke then it is really not funny. Please, I want to know the truth. I DEMAND TO KNOW THE TRUTH!"_

"_Liberty, this is no joke at all. Your baby somehow wrapped itself in its cord and choked itself to death. I'm sorry Liberty, but your baby is no longer living."_

"_No, no please please my baby has to be living. Your results must be wrong."_

"_I'm sorry Liberty."_

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Liberty, what's wrong?"

JT's mom ran down the stairs.

"Liberty, honey, you OK?"

"I had a nightmare, that's all."

JT already knew what it was about.

"Liberty, you're not going to lose this baby."

JT's mom chimed in. "Wait a minute, I'm a little lost at the moment."

"I had a dream-a nightmare that JT was at work and I had been feeling weird, so I went to the doctor to make sure the baby was OK, he told me the baby wrapped itself in the cord and choked to death. I thought it was a joke, but it wasn't."

JT's mom tried to console her. "Liberty, you poor thing. You will be just fine, don't worry. Your baby will not die. You and JT will live just fine with your new baby."

"Yeah, Liberty, my mom's right. We'll be just fine. Mom, you can go back to bed. I got this. Good night."

JT's mom left out if the room so they could talk.

"I'm sorry, JT. Maybe I should go in a hotel or something."

"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE WHERE I KNOW YOU'RE SAFE NOT WONDERING IF YOU'RE SAFE OR NOT! I love you way too much. Please don't go. You just need some rest. Come on go back to bed."

Liberty laid back down next to JT. She cried herself back to sleep.


	3. Complications

**How is the story going so far? Should I change it up a bit or keep it the same? Let me know!**

"JT, Liberty, come on it's time to get up. Let's go."

Liberty and JT got up and started getting ready for school. Liberty was the first one downstairs.

"Here, Liberty. You need something so you and your baby won't starve. Eat this cereal bar."

Liberty ate and got some water and she was off to school. JT almost forgot to mention to Liberty what her mom had said.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you last night that your mom said you can come over for dinner tonight and get your things."

"What did she say about you coming over for dinner, too? I don't want to go into a house where I don't belong anymore on my own."

"She said 'If you come, good luck.' I don't know what it meant, so hopefully it's not as bad as she made it seem."

"Well, it looks like you're just going to have to hope for the best, because unless you come, I'm not going to that house of haters."

"OK, fine I guess I have to overcome my fears and face your parents and by the way, I'm not scared of your mom. If anything, I'm scared of what your dad is gonna do. What if attacks me or your brother hurts me of something."

"I know. No one's scared of her, but everybody's scared of my dad, but could you please do one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Can you at least act like you're afraid of my mom? She'll think she's winning somewhat."

"Uh, I guess."

"OK. I might not be coming home with you today."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Emma and Manny after school. One of them will drop me off."

"Are you sure? You don't want me to come along?"

"No, this'll probably one of the last girl times we have. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"OK. Come on, let's get to class."

"You don't have to drop me off to class; I got to go see if either Emma or Manny can have company today."

"OK."

Liberty raced to find Emma and Manny.

"Hey guys, uh, are any of you busy afterschool?"

"Nope, nothing going on at Casa de Manny. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if we could all meet up at someone's house."

"Can't we meet up at your house?" asked Emma.

Liberty tried quickly to think of a lie.

"Well, my mom is having a meeting with some of her friends and I don't want to interrupt her. She gets really mad if I do that."

"Oh, well then I guess we'll all meet up at Manny's? Is that OK?"

"Yeah, totally. Especially since my dad is out of town."

"Cool, thanks guys. See you later."

Liberty went to her first period class while Manny and Emma stood looking confused.

"I wonder what she needs to talk about, Em."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing urgent. Her mom or dad OR Danny could've made her mad. I don't know."

"Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as we think it is."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on let's go to class."

The day went by like a pattern. Going to class, leaving to throw up, not paying attention in class and going to her next class. She didn't eat lunch and she tried her hardest to avoid JT because she couldn't talk to him. On her way to 5th period, JT caught up with her.

"Liberty!"

"_Damn!" _Liberty thought.

"What's up?"

"What did Emma and Manny say?"

"We're gonna go to Manny's house afterschool."

"Do you need me to pick you up afterwards?"

"Probably not, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"OK."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Liberty went to fifth period and to the rest of her classes. She met Manny and Emma outside at the parking lot.

"Let's go guys." said Emma.

When they got to Manny's, they all sat down.

"OK, guys I need to talk about something that nobody can know about, at least not yet."

"What's up." said Manny.

"I'm pregnant."

Emma was speechless, but Manny wasn't.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT!"

"I know I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Do you know for sure?"

"Yes. Yesterday I went to get an ultra sound and its official. I am pregnant."

Finally Emma was able to speak.

"What did your mom say?"

"My mom kicked me out yesterday and today JT and I are going over there to get my clothes, plus she wants me to stay for dinner."

"So, you don't have a place to stay?"

"No, I do. For now JT and I are going to stay at his house, but I already know we won't be staying there too much longer."

"I don't know what to say, Liberty."

"I don't either; the only thing I've been able to say is that I'm scared."

"Have you decided if you're going to keep the baby?"

"Yeah, I'm keeping the baby."

"OK, well that's good, I think."

"Yeah, but I didn't come here just so you can know I'm having a baby. I need you guys to promise me something."

"What?" asked Manny.

"I need to know that whatever happens, you guys always have my back. I know I have JT, but I feel like he won't actually be there when this baby comes."

"Of course, we always have your back. Right, Manny?"

"Haha, you're so funny and yes I have your back, no matter what happens."

"Thank you guys so much. This means a lot to me."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Uh, if you don't mind, I mean JT can pick me up if you don't want to."

"No, we'll drop you off."

"OK. I should probably get going so JT doesn't get worried."

"Yeah, you ready Emma?"

"Yeah."

Emma, Liberty, and Manny all went to JT's house.

"Call us if you need anything, OK?"

"OK, I will."

"We love you! Bye!"

Liberty went inside and saw JT watching TV.

"Liberty, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh nothing, it just felt like you would never come back."

"I was only gone an hour though."

"I know but still, it felt like forever."

"Oh, OK. Did you tell your mom that we're not eating here tonight?"

"Yeah, she knows."

"OK, well I'm going to get ready. I'll be down in a few."

After 30 minutes of getting ready, JT and Liberty were finally ready to go.

"So, what are we gonna do when we get there?"

"We're just going to eat dinner as quick as possible, so don't ask for seconds and then go upstairs and start packing my stuff and be gone. I don't want to have any arguments with any of them."

"What if they try to have a conversation with us about our decision?"

"Use short answers only, don't make into an explanation or a definition, just say we're keeping the baby and starting our own family. That's it."

"OK, I guess I can do that."

"Don't guess, just do it, OK?"

"OK."

JT pulled into the driveway of the Van Zandt's. JT's heart began racing.

"Come on, JT. Let's go."

"I can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this? You're parked in the driveway. Come on!"

"What if one of them is behind the door and they stab me with a knife or shoot me in the head?"

"They won't now COME ON!"

Finding all of his strength, JT finally got out of the car. He wanted to die then. He couldn't go in a house where he, his girlfriend, and his unborn baby were no longer welcome. He didn't want Liberty going in there either. He wanted to tape her to the passenger seat and drive away and never come back. He could take her shopping for more clothes or something, right? No, he had to be a man about this. He grabbed Liberty's hand as they walked to the front door. Liberty's mom let them in.

"I warned you about coming here, didn't I? Your mistake. Come in."

Liberty walked in, followed by JT. Liberty's dad just looked at JT. He wanted to beat JT until his insides were on top of his body. He hated the boy who impregnated his daughter so much right now. All he could do was just stand there.

"What's for dinner?" asked Liberty.

"Alfredo, would you like some?"

"Both of us would, please."

They sat down and ate their food as quickly as possible.

"Have you guys decided what you're going to do about your baby?"

"Mom, we're keeping it. I refuse to kill the baby or give him or her to somebody else."

"You are making a huge mistake Liberty, but just know you're not staying in my house."

"I know that. Now if you'll excuse JT and I, we are gonna go pack up my stuff."

JT and Liberty went upstairs and got Liberty's things. She had all of her clothes, things for school, and was on her way. Dinner had gone just as she had hoped no arguments, no insults to start arguments, just a quick dinner and pack-up and goodbye.

"Well that went well, I guess."

"Yeah, did you see the way your dad looked at me? I almost peed on myself at the dinner table."

"At least he didn't actually hurt you."

"I guess."

When they got to JT's house, they went on to bed. Liberty instantly fell asleep while all JT could do was lay there and think. He finally went to his mom's room. Luckily, she was still up.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Sure honey. Is everything OK?"

"I think I am still traumatized by tonight's dinner. I don't know if Liberty should have the baby if it leads to a big feud between her and her family. I just wanted to die and the way her dad wouldn't stop staring at me made me want to just breakdown and apologize and cry. They make it seem like this is all my fault."

"Honey, it's not just your fault. You both made a mistake. First, both of you should've just said no and waited. Second, her parents are only blaming you because they want to keep believing that Liberty is a smart, teenage and girl and she's all of those things, just pregnant. I'm not saying this is all Liberty's fault because both of you made the decision, but I think that you too should just stay away from her family until they realize that Liberty made a mistake, too."

"OK, but mom the way they say these things has actually got me thinking that this was my fault. They're making it seem like I raped her which I didn't. I just don't know what to do."

"Listen, why don't you just get some sleep and think about this? Obviously you're stressed."

"I guess you're right. Good night, mom."

"Night, hun."

JT went back to bed hoping everything would get better.


	4. Interviews and Roaches

**Did you guys like the last chapter? Hope you did!  
(Liberty is 4 months pregnant in this chapter.)**

JT was the first one to get up. It was an important Saturday for him. He figured Liberty was right about them not being able to stay with his mom for too much longer, so he had an interview with the grocery store a couple minutes from his mom's house. He left a note on the counter so his mom or Liberty wouldn't freak out.

_Went to a job interview.  
I'll be back in a few hours.  
Love you, JT_

On his way to the interview, he couldn't help but think about the dinner and the conversation him and his mom had had. Even though his mom had told him it wasn't just his fault, he still couldn't help but remember the way Liberty's dad just stared at him last night. He should've followed Mrs. Van Zandt's warning and stayed home, but instead he let Liberty talk him into being a man.

When he got to the drug store, he went to find the manager, Diego.

"Excuse me, where do you go if you have an interview?"

"You go to that back door that says 'Employees Only.' There's a door on your right and you go in there and sign in and the assistant will let them know you have arrived."

"Thank you."

JT walked to the door and went into the waiting room. He couldn't believe that he was looking for a job, not just so he could make a living, but so that his baby would come into the world not poor and living in his grandma's house until he was 4. He started wondering how his life was going to be whenever his baby was born. He automatically knew he wouldn't be able to go out partying with his friends anymore or take Liberty out on as many dates, and if he even wanted to go out with Liberty, then he would definitely need a babysitter. Just then, his phone started to ring, it was Liberty.

"Hello?"

"I didn't know you had a job interview, I didn't even know you were looking for a job, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up if I told you I had a job and then let you get disappointed if they denied me, plus I didn't want you thinking that all because I was looking for a job, you had to get one, too. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't going to get a job and even if I had gotten happy, I wouldn't be disappointed at all."

"Really?"

"OK, maybe a little, but not as much as you think I would be, plus I'm not looking for a job. I won't be for a while, not until I'm ready."

"Oh, well, uh, I'm sorry…again."

"It's OK and your mom said that next time you need to tell her instead of leaving a note. She almost had a heart attack when she woke up and you weren't in your room."

"Tell her I'm sorry, too. I have to go, I love you."

"Love you, too and good luck."

JT hung up just in time.

"Mr. Yorke?"

"That's me."

"Right this way."

JT followed the woman into an office filled with certificates and upcoming sales and arrivals.

"Hi, my name is Marissa Gomez and I will be interviewing you today. Before we start, I am going to need you to fill out this background information sheet."

She handed JT a sheet of paper with tons of questions on it. JT answered it as quickly as he could.

"Done." He handed her the sheet back.

"OK, thank you. Now I know people call you JT, but I still don't know your whole name. We accept initials but in interviews, we want to know your name."

"James Tiberius Yorke."

"OK." She scribbled something on a notepad.  
"Now, why do you want to qualify for this job?"

"Well, uh, my girlfriend's pregnant and we are trying to save money so we can make sure that our baby is healthy and has all of its main necessities."

"How many hours do you think you can work a week?"

"30-40 hours for now."

"Even though this is a grocery store, you do know that we take our business seriously, right?"

"Yes, of course I know that."

"OK, now if you could choose any 2 jobs in this store, what would they be?"

"I'd probably choose a cashier or a pharmacist."

"Well, we have spaces for both, so I'll get your results back as soon as possible and I'll call you and let you know if you got the job. Thank you for coming here, have a good day."

"Thank you, and have a good day, too."

JT let himself out and ran as fast as he could, but Diego stopped him.

"How do you think you did?"

"Awesome, I think I'll get this job."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

JT kept running until he got to his car. He actually felt like a man all on his own now.

When he got home, Liberty and his mom were in the kitchen talking about baby names.

"What about Sam or Samantha?" said Mrs. Yorke.

"Not bad."

"Hey guys!"

"James Tiberius Yorke, why didn't you tell me you had a job interview?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Next time, don't just leave a note, wake me up or something."

"OK."

"So how did it go?" Liberty asked.

"It went amazing. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be though. I think I'll get it. I hope I'll get it."

"You'll get it, don't worry." said his mom. "JT, I think you and Liberty need to talk about a few things."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"JT, it's nothing that you should freak out over…yet." said Liberty.

"Oh, OK."

"I'm gonna leave you two here to talk about this."

"OK mom. So, what's going on, Lib?"

"We haven't talked about all the major things for a baby."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we haven't talked about baby names and things like that. Your mom and I made a list of possible baby names while you were gone."

JT looked at the list and realized that Liberty was right; they hadn't talked about this at all.

"Pick two names that you like for each sex."

"That's easy. I like Justin and Aden, Jessica and Alex."

"Really, I liked those, too. Now, if you could only choose one name for each sex, what would it be?"

"I would say Aden and Alex."

"Me, too."

"So, what else did you and my mom talk about while I was gone?"

"She almost choked asking me what the baby was gonna call her. She said Nana or Mema, no Grandma because it makes her feel old."

"I guess that sounds fair. I wasn't so sure I wanted the baby to call her Grandma anyway. Was that it?"

"Your mom was helping me look at apartments we could move into."

"Why did you tell her that we were gonna move out?"

"Because we couldn't pack up and leave like that, and besides she didn't mind, she said she already knew that we weren't going to be able to stay here for too much longer."

"I know, but how come we couldn't tell her together?"

"Because we were already talking about our life changes and things and it just so happened that living arrangements popped into the conversation. It was kind of hard to ignore it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we have narrowed it down to four apartments and one really cheap house kind of close to here."

"Really? That's amazing. What are they?"

"The Promenade, Watermarke, the Villas, and Meadowlands. The house we saw was in Livingston Park."

"I hear those houses are really nice."

"Yeah, the Villas and Watermarke are both townhouses and Promenade and Meadowlands are just apartments."

"OK, so when can we go check them out?"

"I already made the arrangements. The only time we can see Meadowlands is in like one hour, hour and a half, and tomorrow we are going to see the house and the two townhouses and on Monday, we are going to see the Promenade. They said they were busy when it sounded like a dungeon on the other side of the phone."

"Whatever, where is Meadowlands?"

"14874 Lake Shore Dr. They are like 15 minutes away from us, so we can leave in like 45 minutes. They said they had two open apartments, one of them two bedrooms and the other one bedroom. I don't really know which one we could live in so I figured both."

"What about the other apartments?"

"Promenade said only two bedrooms, Watermarke said one, two and three bedrooms, Villas said two bedrooms, and the house has 3 bedrooms."

"OK, I hope the house is reasonable price because a house would be so much better."

"Yeah, it would and it is reasonable. To rent it, it would be $1500."

"Wow, that's really great, but how many stories is it?"

"One."

"Good."

"Yeah, so let's get ready to go to Meadowlands."

They got ready and left to go see the apartments. When they got there, they tried to tell the person that they were there to take a look at the apartments.

"We're here to look at the available one bedroom and two bedroom that you guys have."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. We haven't had any calls or appointments scheduled since 3:40."

That was the time Liberty had called.

"We were the ones who made the appointment at 3:40."

"No, some people named Liberty Van Zandt and JT Yorke made an appointment."

"I'm Liberty Van Zandt and he's JT Yorke!"

"How do I know you're not lying? I mean I just told you who had made the appointment."

JT started to get pissed off.

"Listen lady, we know you're just trying to give us a hard time and right now I am not OK with it, so go find somebody more responsible other than you."

"Look who's talking! The teenage guy who knocked up his teenage girlfriend miss 'Liberty.' OK and I'm the one who's irresponsible."

"Whatever! Are there any other people here besides you?"

"Yeah, my coworkers and the manager. Why?"

"Can we talk to one of them, please?"

"Yeah, hold on a second. Megan! Get out here! Some people need to talk with you!"

Megan walked in and took the other woman's spot. She had a scratch on her forehead covered by a band-aid and a bruise on her arm. JT and Liberty both figured that she was in an abusive relationship.

"Is there something wrong with that lady?" asked Liberty.

"Yes, she wasn't supposed to get this job, but she beat up the interviewer until she finally said she got the job. We've been trying to fire her, but she just beats up one of the coworkers."

"Ohhhhhhh." JT and Liberty said simultaneously.

"What?"

"So that explains the bruise and the band-aid." said Liberty.

"Yeah, they told me that I was the strongest out of all of us and that I could probably take her down with one hit. I hit her, she fell, got back up, and all I remember is screaming until she knocked me out."

"Oh, wow. She's a monster!"

"Yeah, so what can you guys with?"

"We had an appointment to see your one-bedroom and your two-bedroom."

"Oh, right! You're Liberty and JT, right?"

"Yes"

"OK, well if you give me one minute to go get the keys, we'll be on our way."

"Thank you."

As soon as Megan walked out of the room, JT busted with flames of anger and rage.

"Why are we going to check out their apartments if we are going to have to deal with that lady?"

"That lady's name is Sheniqua and we aren't dealing with her. I don't know how they haven't figured this out yet, they can just call the police and tell them she's assaulting people and refusing to end her job. She can go to jail or do community service or something like that. I'll mention it to Megan while we're looking at the apartments."

Before JT could respond, Megan walked back into the room.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah." responded JT.

They hopped into a caddy and went to the first building, the two-bedroom. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either.

"Here is the master bedroom. You guys would have a walk-in closet and a walk-in linen closet as well in your bathroom. You bathtub is 5 by 10, and you will have two sinks."

"Not bad, but not to get off task or anything, but you do know that you guys can always call the police and tell them about Sheniqua, right?"

"Yeah, we have called and when they come, she magically turns herself into a helpless woman with three kids who's just trying to make a living for her and her kids, and the police buy her story even though one girl is in crutches another in a wheelchair for 6 months and me all bruised up. The manager is too afraid to talk to her, that's why he doesn't have any bruises."

"Oh, wow. She's a nutcase." said JT.

"Yes, but let's continue on with the tour. Your kitchen isn't too big, but for you guys, it looks like it'll be a good enough space for you two. The bedroom in the back, I'm guessing would be for your soon-to-be newborn baby. The baby won't have a walk-in closet, but it will have a nice-sized closet. The bedroom is the perfect size, just one sink though."

"Nice, I like it. Now how about the one-bedroom?" JT rushed.

"OK, let's go."

They hopped in the caddy and went a couple buildings down from the two-bedroom. When they got inside, Liberty felt as though she had been put inside a cardboard box. The space was as big as the master bedroom and bathroom combined.

"Yeah, this one's pretty small, I know. Sorry about that. I guess you won't be living in this apartment, huh?"

"No, I think we're done here."

They left out of the "cardboard box" and went back to the main office.

JT started thinking about parties and then remembered something.

"Excuse Megan, what type of luxuries do you guys have here?"

"We have a pool; a tennis court and a clubhouse where we let people throw parties, with approval of course."

"Wow, that sounds nice."

"Yes, it is nice."

"OK, well thank you Megan for the tour of the two-bedroom and cardboard- I mean one-bedroom. Have a good day." said Liberty, fighting the urge to say cardboard box.

"You too, I hope to see you again. Bye-bye."

JT and Liberty ran out of the main office and got in the car.

"Oh my gosh! We can't live here, JT! This place is HORRIBLE! This car is bigger than that cardboard box they call a one-bedroom and the two-bedroom is infested with roaches. I saw like four of them on that tour."

"I know and if you think I'm going to live with an office management that gets beat up whenever they try to tell someone they're fired, then you're bonkers!"

"Yes, of course and no I'm living here! So I guess they're off of our list and did you see those kids fighting at the picnic table?"

"No!"

"Oh my gosh! They were arguing and one little slapped the other and so they started fist fighting. I am not raising my child here."

"I feel the same way, too. Let's get home before my mom loses it."

"ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

JT pulled off as fast as he could and started driving back to his place. When they got home, they had looks of frustration, disgust, disappointment, and afraid.

"How did the tour go?"

"Horrible." said Liberty.

"Disgust."

"Sarcastic."

"Not what we thought it would be."

"What happened?"

"It was horrible, Ms. Yorke. One of the people who works at the front office beats up her coworkers if they try to fire her, little kids were fighting at a picnic table over something stupid probably, the two-bedroom was infested with roaches, the one-bedroom was a cardboard box and it's just not the kind of place you want to raise a child in."

"Wow, but in the brochure, they made it seem like it was the perfect place for raising a baby, that's why I said check it out."

"Yeah, and I'm surprised they're asking for that much money on crappy apartments. They're lucky I would pay them 5 dollars to buy the apartment."

"I'm sorry you didn't find a place, but to get your mind off of that I made burgers and fries. Toppings are on the counter, put on whatever you like."

"Are you going to eat with us?"

"No, I ate before you guys came."

"Oh OK."

Liberty made her plate before JT and they sat and ate dinner. When they finished, they got ready for bed. Before they went to bed, they had a conversation.

"Let's hope that tomorrow the other apartments will be better than today." said JT.

"I don't think it could get any worse."

"Hope not."

"You know, at first I didn't want this baby, but now I'm kind of excited. I'm going to be a mother!"

"Yep, and I'm going to be a daddy. We are going to be parents to Aden or Alex. How nice is that?"

"Very."

"Yeah, we should probably get some sleep. We have to get up early in the morning to go look at Villas."

"Yeah, you're right. Good night."

They kissed each other and fell asleep.


	5. A Date with Destiny and Disaster

**I hope you guys liked the last 4 chapters. Comment and criticize please! Thanks!**

"JT, we have to go to the apartments now or we'll be late. Get up."

It was Sunday morning and Liberty and JT had another appointment to go see Villas in an hour. Liberty was already up, but JT refused. He thought that all apartments were like Meadowlands; disgusting and violent. He wasn't having that today.

"No, not if Villas are going to look anything like Meadowlands. That place is disgusting!"

"It's not like the Meadowlands, now get up now! I'm not going to make a decision on where we live by myself because if I did, we would have that house."

"OK, just give me five more minutes."

"No, I'm giving you 5 more seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ehhhhhh! Now get up."

JT finally got up and left to go to Villas. When they got to Villas, Liberty really liked the place. The main office and apartments looked nothing like Meadowlands. While Villas paint looked fresh as ever, Meadowlands had peeled paint and leaning staircases. Villas had tinted glass windows, shatter-free and Meadowlands had shattered and broken pieces of glass with no tint. Everything in Meadowlands just looked like it was made in the 1800s and never remodeled or repaired. How could anyone live there?

"Hi, welcome to Villas, the home of many people. My name is Alexandria, what can I do for you today?"

Liberty and JT were already impressed. There wasn't a smart-ass at the front desk who beat up somebody every time they tried to fire her or who talked about pregnant teens. There was actually somebody decent at the front desk who knew how to greet people when they entered.

"Yes, we called yesterday to take a look at apartments." said Liberty.

"I'm guessing you're Liberty and you're JT."

Wow, she knew who to expect today. That impressed Liberty and JT even more.

"Yes that's us."

"OK, if you just sit down, I'll let the tour guide know that you're here."

"OK, thank you."

When Alexandria walked out, Liberty and JT screamed. Luckily, they were in a private room.

"Oh my goodness, this place is like Heaven compared to Meadowlands. I love it! They even have a tour guide!" yelled JT.

"I know, I really like this place. Just the appearance made me get excited."

"Yeah, I remember yesterday they had glass on the floor in front of the door. That place was not right for us."

"Yeah, this place makes me feel rich for some reason."

"We have to move in here!"

Megan walked in with somebody behind dressed in a tuxedo.

"Guys, this is Michael and he'll be your tour guide today. Before you go, what bedrooms did you want to look at?"

"Oh, we wanted to look at you one-bedroom and your two-bedroom."

"OK, so Michael that's building six and building nine. It's 631 and 923. Building six has the one-bedroom and nine has the two-bedroom."

"OK." said Michael. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes sir." said Liberty.

"Right this way."

They hopped into the caddy and went to the first building, the one-bedroom.

Michael unlocked the door and let JT and Liberty inside. At first Liberty felt like she was going to be put in a cardboard box again, but the moment she walked in, it was huge. The place was the size of the two-bedroom at Meadowlands. Liberty loved it.

"Wow, I really like this place. It's big for a one-bedroom."

"Yes." said Michael. "This is your kitchen and the master bedroom is down this hallway."

They followed Michael to the back where the bedroom was. They instantly fell in love with it. The bathroom was huge with two sinks and a bathtub that looked like a Jacuzzi. The bedroom was the bathroom and bedroom combined at Meadowlands. Liberty wondered what the two-bedroom would look like.

"Well, are you guys ready to go take a look at our two-bedroom?"

"Yes, we are." said JT.

They left out of the apartment and waited for Michael to lock the door and hopped in the caddy. They rode over to building nine which was on the opposite side of the complex. As they passed other apartments, the stared at all the beautiful decorations some people had on their doors. When they got to building nine, the decorations got even more beautiful.

Michael unlocked the door and let them inside. Liberty almost fainted when she saw the apartment. It was humungous. It had a big kitchen with a small island in the center, and a big stove and oven. It was like a giant lived in this apartment. When they went into the master bedroom, they really fell in love. It was big enough to fit two beds, a TV, and a computer and still have room.

When they saw the bathroom, they were just as impressed as they were when they saw the kitchen. It was the same size as the kitchen, too. It had two sinks and a huge walk-in closet.

"Wow, this place is huge!" exclaimed Liberty.

"Yes, now on to the other bedroom."

They followed Michael to the bedroom that was going to be their baby's and they loved it. It was a great size for a nursery. They could fit in 3 chairs and a crib and a couple other things for the baby. They were so going to move in here.

"Wow, I really love this place."

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes we are." said JT.

They walked back out to the caddy and went to the main office. When they got to the main office, Alexandria was waiting for them.

"How did you guys like the apartments?" she asked.

"The ones we saw yesterday are nothing like these. I love these. They make you feel rich!" replied Liberty.

"Good, now do you guys have any questions?"

"Yes, what kind of luxuries do you guys have?"

"We have a pool, a clubhouse where you can throw parties, a Laundromat, a place to go and wash your car on your own and another car wash where the machines wash it for you. We also have a Computer Lab. You can do homework or just hang out on Facebook or something."

JT got excited when he heard all of those things. He and Liberty definitely had to move in here.

"We'll take the two-bedroom." said JT.

"Wow, so you guys already have $1500 for the apartment?"

Liberty looked a little confused.

"Excuse me?"

"The two-bedroom is $1500. The one-bedroom is $1000."

"But in the apartment finder book I was looking through, you guys had the one-bedroom for $425 and the two-bedroom for $520. How did the prices go up that much?"

"Oh, well one of our old coworkers told the author the prices of the special we have every two years."

"What? I really liked the apartments for $425 and $520 not for $1500 and $1000. I'm sorry, but we can't afford that. Have a good day."

"I'm really sorry you guys. I wish I could help."

"No, it's OK. Bye."

JT and Liberty walked out of the main office and left. They were silent all the way until they got to the house. They cancelled on Watermarke and went straight to the house. When they got there, a real estate agent named Tony was waiting for them.

"Hi, my name is Tony and I'll be showing you the house today. You must be Liberty and JT."

"Yes, that's us. Nice to meet you." greeted Liberty.

They all shook hands and went into the house. They really liked it, more than they liked Villas. They tried not to think about Villas as they looked through the house because they knew they would get upset, so they kept looking at the house thinking about Meadowlands instead.

"What's the price to rent this house?"

"The price is $1000. We actually brought the price down."

"Yeah, in the book it said $1500. That's great for this house."

"Yes, so are there any questions you guys have?"

"Uh, yes, what kind of luxuries are in this neighborhood?" asked JT.

Liberty started to wonder why he kept asking what kind of luxuries that the neighborhood and apartments had. She figured that maybe he still wanted to have some part of life for them when the baby came.

"In this neighborhood, there is a park, a pool, tennis court, Laundromat, clubhouse, and car wash. We also have a mansion that cost $100 to rent out, but it's only for parties and the most days you can rent it is 4."

"Wow, you guys have a rentable mansion? That's sweet!" said JT.

"OK, well is there anything else for you two?"

"Yes, has anyone else looked at this house and thought about moving in?"

"No, people have looked in it, but they don't want to move into it."

"OK, thank you."

JT and Liberty went back to JT's place. When they got there, they wrote out a list of the apartments. They automatically crossed out Meadowlands. They debated on crossing out Watermarke. They decided no. they crossed it out and really debated on Villas or the house in Livingston Park.

"Wait, what about the Promenade?" asked JT.

"Your mom told me this morning that Promenade isn't the place because it's close to Meadowlands and the kids might go over to Promenade and start fights."

"Oh, did you cancel with them then?"

"Yeah, I called this morning and told them never mind."

"OK."

"Now, we can either live in a way too expensive townhouse for 3 people or a decent, small house for 3 people. I like the luxuries at Livingston Park along with the house and the price is great. At Villas, the place is just a little bit too expensive, though."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I really don't know."

"I think the house is the best idea."

"Me, too."

"So, the house it is?"

"OF COURSE!"

JT and Liberty were both very excited.

"Great! I'll call the agent tomorrow."

At that moment, JT's mom walked in a little startled.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus over?"

"Sorry, mom. Liberty and I found a place to live."

"Really, that's great! Was it the-?"

"Yeah, it was."

"I knew you'd like it."

They did a quick group hug and kept talking about the new house. JT got tired and went upstairs to go to bed, but Liberty and Mrs. Yorke were extremely excited.

"I can't believe I'm moving into a house!"

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you."

"How are you guys going to pay for it, though? The house isn't free."

"Well, what we were going to do is we pay half and then we get a loan from the bank for the other $500. The extra money left over goes to the baby."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah."

"Wow, you guys are going to be a family. How amazing is that?"

"I'm excited, although I am just a little worried."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, while we were looking at the apartments, he kept asking the people what kind of luxuries they have, you know, like pool, clubhouse, park, things like that and every time they said clubhouse, his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. I feel like all he's going to do is party and loaf and not help me at all."

"Oh, don't worry, he'll help you. He probably just wants you two to have some kind of life with your new baby."

"That's what I thought. Maybe I'm just going insane."

"You know what will help you? Some rest. Let's go to bed."

"Alright, good night."

When Liberty walked in, she noticed that JT was still awake just laying there. She hopped in the bed hoping to just fall asleep without a conversation. It worked.

"Night, JT."

"Night, Liberty."

They went to bed, both excited that they were moving, but for different reasons.

**OK, so not my best chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise. Don't forget to review please.**


	6. Big News and Big Dates

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Don't forget to review.**

It had been a week since JT had gone to his interview. He was worried that he didn't get the job. What was he going to tell Liberty? Every time the phone rang, he ran to it and sadly, it would be his grandma or one of his friends calling or one of his mom's friends calling or somebody who wanted to talk to Liberty (Manny, Emma, or Danny who had to talk whenever he was home alone).

He got sick of it; until he realized that maybe he gave them the wrong number. He called just to make sure.

"Hello…yes I was calling to talk to your interviewer…thank you…yes can you look up James Tiberius Yorke please…thank you…what number did he happen to give you guys…well I'm his, uh, brother and he says he got a new number…ok…my name is TJ, Tyler James Yorke…thank you for your time."

He hung up the phone and wrote down the number the lady gave him, but it wasn't the wrong number. Thoughts started to go through his mind, so he called the store again, but instead he went straight to the interviewer.

"Hello, is this Marissa Gomez…it's JT, James Tiberius Yorke…hi um did you get my results back yet…really, I passed, that's amazing…thank you so did I get the job…I did, well what am I going to do…a cashier…when do I start…Monday really… thank you thank you thank you so much…you have a good day, too…bye-bye."

He hung up the phone and started running around the house.

"YES, YES, YES! I GOT THE JOB!"

"JT, what are you doing?" Liberty came storming down the stairs followed by his mom.

"Liberty, you are never going to believe, but I got the job!"

"Are you serious? That's awesome!"

"I know! Did you hear mom?"

"Yes, I did! Congratulations!"

They all hugged and started to laugh.

"Now I can finally be a provider for my family. This is amazing!"

I know, now we can get our house. Oh my gosh, this is great, JT!"

"Congratulations to the both of you. You guys are going to be a family in a house with MONEY! YOU WON'T BE BROKE!"

They finally calmed down and just smiled. Mrs. Yorke wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe how fast JT had grown up. He was going to be a dad and a provider as well. She was proud of him, well not for getting Liberty pregnant but for trying to make some good out of this and make sure that his baby has a good life when it's born. Mrs. Yorke went upstairs and Liberty followed her.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. I got to go Toby the good news!"

JT left quickly, leaving Liberty and his mom all home by their selves.

Liberty decided to do something for JT. She raced into Mrs. Yorke's room. She started to laugh for no reason.

"Liberty, are you OK?"

"I'm awesome! I just found out we won't be broke and we can get that house we want. I think we should do something for JT."

"Like what, Liberty?"

"I don't know, like go out to dinner or something like that."

"That's not a bad idea."

"So can we do it?"

"Sure, why not."

"Yes, but where will we go?"

"I don't know. He's in love with seafood."

"I can't have seafood; it'll make the baby sick."

"Oh, well then what about Mexican or burgers?"

"What about both? Oh my gosh, you just gave me an idea."

"Shoot it."

"OK, there's this buffet called _All You Can Eat Buffet. _They have EVERYTHING from seafood to burgers to Mexican to Italian. It's so good there. We should go."

"You think JT will like it?"

"Of course he will, especially since they have his favorite kind of seafood…SHRIMP! They have coconut shrimp, butterfly shrimp, jumbo shrimp, any shrimp, you name it they have it! It's really fancy, too. They have a room for each food type. The rooms are so pretty and they decorate them according to that certain food type. In the Italian room, they have the flag for Italy and stuff like that."

"Wow, sounds nice. We are definitely going there."

"OK, what time are we leaving?"

"Probably around eight."

"OK, I'll call JT."

Liberty got her cell phone and called JT.

"JT…how long are you going to be at Toby's because you can't stay long…because your mom said you have a couple of chores to do…she said be here by 730 and put on something nice when you get here…I don't know just do it…ok bye…love you, too."

Liberty hung up and went back into Mrs. Yorke's room.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him that he had to be home by 730 and he had chores to do and to wear something nice. He sounded confused, but he agreed to it anyway."

"That's great. I guess we better start getting ready for our big night."

The two girls put on their most fancy dress and did their hair really pretty. When they were finished, they had looked like they were ripped out of a magazine. Liberty had on a violet strapless dress with black high heels and some diamond-shaped earrings. Mrs. Yorke had on a blue dress with black flats and had on blue small hoop earrings on.

When they saw each other, all they could do was give each other satisfying looks.

"Blue looks gorgeous on you."

"Violet compliments your skin complexion very well."

They heard JT come in the door. They ran to hide somewhere so JT wouldn't see them.

"Mrs. Yorke, what do we do?"

"I got it. You go in and say hi to him. He'll see how you look, then I'll come out and then we'll tell him what we're going to do today."

"OK."

Liberty began walking to start off the plan, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, I meant to mention something. Tell him his chore outfit is on his bed. Tell him to put everything on."

"OK, I'm going in."

Liberty walked by the steps. When JT saw her, he almost fainted. He was stunned at how beautiful Liberty had looked.

"Liberty, you look…wow."

"Thank you. Your chore outfit is on the bed. Make sure to put everything on."

JT walked up the stairs and just stared at Liberty.

"OK, but Liberty, why are you dressed like that?"

Oh crap! Mrs. Yorke didn't tell Liberty what to do if this happened. Liberty decided to think up a lie.

"Uh, right, why am I wearing this you ask, because your mom and I are going to act like rich people while you do chores. You know rich people wear dresses or something fancy. They wear them to bed. This dress could be their nightgown."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. Uh, where is my mom anyway?"

"Right here." said Mrs. Yorke as she gracefully walked next to Liberty.

JT was stunned again when he saw his mom.

"You look beautiful in blue, Mom."

"Why, thank you JT."

"So Liberty tells me that you guys are going to act like rich people and wear dresses while I do the chores."

"Yeah, Mrs. Yorke, remember? We said we would dress like rich people?"

"Oh, oh yes, we did say that. We discussed while you were gone."

"Now, go JT, or as I like to say, Butler, and put on your chore outfit."

"Yes Madame Liberty."

JT walked into his room and Mrs. Yorke and Liberty went into the kitchen and laughed.

"Wow, Liberty! Nice lie. I thought he wasn't going to fall for it."

"Well, I'm glad he did, at first I thought I was going to just have to tell him what was going on, luckily I didn't."

"Good, now you just follow my lead and be sure to listen to everything I say, just in case he asks you a question, OK?"

"OK."

JT walked back in with his tuxedo on.

"Wow JT, you look impressive. Your mom just told me there's been a change of plans."

"What's going on?" questioned JT.

"Oh, nothing major. There's another place where you are going to be cleaning tonight, so don't bring anything, just come on with your tux."

They walked out of the house and hopped into Mrs. Yorke's car. JT was in the back while the girls were secretly talking to each other making sure JT didn't hear them.

JT wanted to scoot up to here, but he knew that as soon as he did that, they would go back to their sides of the car, so he stayed put.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, JT was still confused about what was happening. They all sat down inside and waited to get there plates. JT was still confused.

"I don't get it. You said we were going somewhere for me to clean up, but this is a restaurant. What's going on?"

"Can we tell him now?" asked Liberty, fighting the urge not to tell him.

"Yes go ahead."

"OK, JT, you got that job right? Well, now we're celebrating the fact that you got a job and you are now a provider."

"Oh, thank you guys. That means a lot to me, it really does. Who's ready to eat?"

Mrs. Yorke, Liberty and JT got their plates and went to different sections of the buffet. Mrs. Yorke went straight to Chinese, JT to seafood, and Liberty to Italian.

They came back to the table with huge mountains of food on their plate, especially Liberty.

"MMM, this alfredo is so good."

"I love this fried rice and boy can they cook some eggrolls."

"I like this fish, it's very yummy."

They ate in total silence, neither of them trying to spark a conversation with each other, just with their food. They finished and looked like they were going to throw up.

"Wait a minute." said JT.

"We forgot dessert, come on! They have a huge table of dessert over there."

They all got their small plates and headed over to the dessert table. JT got almost everything from pies to cookies to cakes. Liberty got a small piece of lemon meringue pie and Mrs. Yorke got a couple of cookies. They went back to the table and quickly ate their dessert and left.

"Thanks for the dinner you guys. It was really good!"

"No prob. It was all my idea anyway."

"I figured as much."

When they got to the house, they undressed out of their clothes.

"So, butler, did you enjoy cleaning up tonight?"

"Yes, I had a jolly good time Madame Liberty."

They started to kiss, but Liberty pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but isn't this how we ended up in this situation?"

"You mean kissing?"

"No, JT this situation."

She pointed at her stomach.

"Kissing led to a baby?"

"No, JT this innocent kissing led to sex which led to this baby. I can't do this."

She started to walk upstairs, but JT got her arm.

"I'm sorry, I know it led to this situation, but what does that mean? I can't kiss you anymore?"

"I'm sorry, hormones I guess. Of course you can kiss me."

"Oh, OK. I guess I have to start getting used to that side of you."

"Yeah, you think?"

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Alright."

Everything had gone just as JT had hoped. He would get the call telling him he got a job, Liberty would be happy and want to celebrate. He would be super excited and want to make love to Liberty…again, and sadly she would reject. He knew his mom was going to be happy for him because she really wanted him to become responsible and take care of Liberty and his baby.

While JT looked as though he were asleep, Liberty laid next him and thought about today. It was everything she had hoped for. JT was going to get the job, so now she didn't have to worry about the financial issues, just about her relationship issue. She felt bad for what she said to JT, but she just didn't want to make another mistake. The one she was in was already really bad. She hoped JT really did understand about her problem because if he didn't, it could ruin their relationship.

Turning back over, Liberty turned over and fell asleep rubbing her belly.

**Hope this one was good. Oh yeah, just so most of you writers know, there is a group of kids on here called the Literate Union and they think they own Fanfiction. They're taking advantage of writers and telling them that they are no good and are full of crap basically. To stop them there's a petition. It's not available yet, but it should be soon. Just letting you guys know.**


	7. Surprises and One Day

**Just so you know, Liberty is 6 months pregnant right now and JT has had his job for quite some time now, about 3 months now. Review please. Thanks!**

Liberty was jumpy and excited today. She was going to find out if she was having baby Aden or Alex. She couldn't help but smile all the way up until she arrived at the doctor.

"I can't do this." she panicked.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked JT.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Liberty, come on. It's not like you're finding out if you're pregnant, you're finding out what kind of baby you're pregnant with. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"OK, you're right."

They got out of the car and went into the office.

"Hi, Liberty." it was the receptionist, Pam.

"Hi."

"I'll let the doctor know you're in." She called the doctor and told him that Liberty had arrived.

Liberty and JT sat down and waited for the doctor to call them in. When they got in, he had Liberty lay down as he hooked up the machine. He put the cold gel on Liberty's belly and started the ultra sound.

"So Liberty, what names did you guys have in mind?"

"Well, for a girl, Alex and for a boy, Aden."

"Well, it looks like you two are going to be having a little baby Aden."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Yes, you guys are having a little baby boy. Congratulations."

"JT, we're having a boy. Can you believe it?"

JT was speechless, but it was a good kind of speechless. "Uh, no wow. We're having baby Aden."

"Yes, are you guys happy?"

"I am so happy. I have to call Emma and Manny."

"Yeah, of course we do, Toby, too."

"Thank you, doctor."

He cleaned up Liberty's stomach and they were on their way. On the way back to JT's, Liberty called Emma, Manny, and Toby.

"Hello, Emma…we found out what we're having…it's a boy…I know…thank you…Aden…I am so happy and excited and I don't know what to say…he's excited, too but more speechless than anything…yeah ok bye…wait don't tell Manny yet, ok…alright bye."

"Manny…hey, guess what…we found out what baby we're having…a boy…I know I'm so excited…really, a baby shower? I never thought of that…ok cool…alright bye."

"Toby…we found out…it's a boy…hello? Toby, you there? Hello? TOBY!"

"I think Toby passed out, JT."

"Just like him."

The rest of the way home, JT and Liberty kept talking about their new baby boy. They were both so excited, especially Liberty. When they got to the house, Liberty ran in screaming. Mrs. Yorke came running down the stairs worried.

"What's going on?"

"We found out."

"Really! Am I having a grandson or a granddaughter?"

"You are having…a little baby Aden!"

"Oh my gosh, that's great. JT aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I am going to be a father to baby Aden."

"Good, I'm gonna go upstairs and scream in peace, OK?"

"Sure, mom have fun with that."

As his mom ran up the stairs, JT wrapped his arms around Liberty.

"I'm happy we're having a little baby boy." said JT.

"Me too. Wow, this baby must really make you happy, you haven't done this in a while."

"Yes, this baby does make me happy, but you want to know what else makes me happy?"

"What?"

He whispered softly, "You do."

Liberty smiled at his kind and gentle words. She loved this and she never wanted JT to let her go, but sadly her phone rang.

"You better get that."

"Right." She walked over to get her phone.

"Hello…hey Manny…yeah we can come over…ok I'll be there in a few minutes…bye. JT!"

"What's up?"

"Manny just called and asked me to come over her house with you. Emma's there, too."

"Why did they want us to come over?"

"I don't know, she just said come over."

"Alright, well let's go."

They left and went to Manny's house. They felt as though Manny had been spying on them because the moment they parked, her and Emma came running out of the house.

"I'm so excited you're having a baby boy." said Manny.

"Yeah, me too."

"Thanks! We should get inside, though."

They rushed in and sat down.

"OK, so you know how I was talking about having a baby shower?" asked Manny.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Emma and I came up with an idea…we can have the baby shower here."

"Uh, that sounds cool. We should do it definitely."

"OK, so how does next Wednesday sound?"

"I don't know, JT has work."

"What? Daddy got a job!"

"Yes, I did Manny, but I can get off next Wednesday."

"Alright, sounds like a party."

"So, was this all you guys wanted?"

"Yep, and to tell you congratulations in person."

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks, but we should probably leave. We left without telling his mom where we were going and we don't want her freaking out."

"Alright, see you guys next Wednesday."

JT helped Liberty up and they left.

"Wow, this is great JT."

"It sure is."

"I'm in love with baby Aden."

"So am I."

"Sometime either after or before the baby shower, we need to get a crib, car seat, and highchair."

"OK, we can go tomorrow. They have a pretty good deal at Babies R Us and I don't want to miss it."

"How do you know they have a good deal?"

"I went there a couple days ago after work to look at some things."

"Awwwww, you're such a good daddy."

"Thank you."

They pulled into the driveway and went inside. When they got in, they instantly smelled baby back ribs and baked potatoes.

"MMM, that smells so good."

"Well, come on make yourself a plate."

They ate quickly and just sat at the table for what seemed like forever. JT was lost in space, but when he came back to earth, he noticed that Liberty had tears in her eyes.

"Liberty, babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, these are tears of joy. I was supposed to cry at the doctor's office but I guess I didn't." She paused a moment before continuing. "We're having a baby boy."

JT was about to cry at the thought of being a daddy. He was going to love it. He couldn't wait for Aden to be born. He thought of something to make Liberty happy.

"Listen, why don't we go to Babies R Us tomorrow and see what they have?"

"Really, I'd love that."

Mission accomplished.

"OK, so tomorrow we'll go."

"OK."

They went to bed.

The next day, they had finally got to sleep in. JT didn't go to work until tonight. When they woke up, they smelled breakfast downstairs. They went down to see what JT's mom had made.

When they got down, the smell was even stronger. They looked at the counter and inhaled. Biscuits, sausage, egg omelets, rice, cream of wheat, oatmeal, and bacon were sitting there.

"Are we supposed to eat all of this mom?"

"Not all of it, I just thought that maybe Liberty had some cravings for what she wanted for breakfast, so I made a meal."

"Mom, this is not a small meal, THIS IS A FEAST."

"Well, you never know."

"Well, whose hungry?" said Liberty.

They all got their plates and began choosing what they wanted from the buffet. Mrs. Yorke was right; Liberty did a lot of cravings. She got an egg omelet, cream of wheat, bacon, sausage and 3 biscuits.

They sat down and ate their food quietly, savoring every bite they took. JT remembered what him and Liberty were going to do today.

"Mom, do you want to come with us to Babies R Us? We don't have anything for Aden yet."

"What do you guys need?"

"Oh, well we need a crib, car seat, and a high chair and we want to get some clothes, but not a lot because we might get a lot at the baby shower."

"A baby shower? This is the first I've heard of a baby shower."

"Oh, our friends Manny and Emma are planning a baby shower next Wednesday."

"Oh, well am I invited?"

"Of course you are mom."

"Oh, OK then."

"Yeah, but are you coming to the store with us?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

They continued to eat their food, scraping their plates clean. When they finished, they all went upstairs and got dressed. After 45 minutes of "Should I wear this?" and "Should I wear that?" and "Oh my gosh, this makes me look at!" they were all ready to go.

They drove in silence, none of them wanting to talk or listening to music, just sitting there enjoying the ride, but when they parked in front of Babies R Us, everything changed. Liberty and JT's mom started talking about the baby again and JT just kept smiling at the thought of being a daddy.

When they got in the store, Liberty and Mrs. Yorke got even more excited. A cute shirt that said, 'Daddy's #1 Star' attracted Mrs. Yorke.

"Oh my, Liberty this would so cute for Aden. He would be daddy's #1 star."

"Yes, that would be cute."

"Let's get it."

"OK!"

Liberty and Mrs. Yorke ran all around the store picking out the cutest shirts, pants, outfits, and wunzys. Their hands were piled high with clothes. When they met up with JT, he almost screamed.

"I said get some clothes for now, because we're gonna get more at the shower. All those clothes are going to cost a fortune. Put those back."

"We still have to get clothes, JT." Liberty remarked.

"Then each of you pick out five things from your…mountains."

"OK."

They were soon done after what seemed like hours of debating.

"OK, now that you've knocked down your mountains to small, very small hills, we can at the things that we really came for. I saw two car seats you guys might like and they're on sale."

They followed JT to a baby blue car seat with an elephant holding a baby with its trunk and it had little rattles around it. Liberty thought it was OK, but she wasn't in love with it. JT took them to the other one and Liberty really liked it.

It was Whinny the Pooh themed. It came with a free Pooh Bear diaper bag. It was green and yellow and had little jars on it. Whinny the Pooh, Tigger, Christopher and Eeyore were attached to the car seat.

"JT, I like this one a lot!"

"Really I liked this one, too."

"Are we going to get it?"

"Yeah, we can get it."

JT picked up one of the boxes that had the car seat in it.

"Now all we need is a crib." said Liberty.

"I thought you guys were getting a high chair, too?"

"Well, I thought about it Mrs. Yorke and we aren't going to need a high chair for at least a year. The baby won't need it."

"Oh, yeah that's a smart way to save money."

They walked over to the crib and started searching for the perfect crib. They chose a chestnut crib for Aden. They went up to go checkout the items. It took the people in front of them forever to leave. Every time the cashier picked up an item they told him to wait and they debated if they should really get that. Everything was a yes, so they were very irritated they stood in the line for that long just so they could say yes to everything.

The cashier apologized to JT, Liberty, and Mrs. Yorke. "Hey, sorry about the wait you guys. They come here a lot, it's like their baby is a giant still forming and they always do the same thing, pick something out and debate on it in line."

"Oh, no don't worry about it, it's cool." said JT, trying to make the cashier feel somewhat better.

"Yeah, we aren't in a rush." Liberty remarked.

"OK, your total is $64.37."

JT paid the cashier and left. When they got in the car, Liberty almost forgot about the day when they were moving.

"JT, we need to start packing up. We're moving in 4 days!"

"Wow, we are. Time just raced by. I guess we better stop at the box store."

JT stopped by the box store and got a couple boxes. When he got home, he immediately grabbed the boxes and ran upstairs. He had a lot of packing to do. Liberty decided to get started on the crib because she didn't want to wait for 4 days. The box would drive her insane. Mrs. Yorke helped her out with the crib, while JT was making a huge mess upstairs.

"DO WE HAVE ANY TAPE? THESE BOXES DON'T AUTOMATICALLY GLUE THEMSELVES TOGETHER!" JT yelled from upstairs.

"There should be some in the linen closet." Mrs. Yorke replied.

JT was about to have a cow. He was packing and packing and packing and packing until he was drenched in his own sweat. He ran down the stairs and saw Liberty and his mom building the crib.

"I thought we were going to build it when we moved?"

"JT, you know that box would've driven me bananas. We're just building it now."

"OK, but I need a drink of water."

JT went into the kitchen and found the biggest cup in the cabinet, filled it with water and gulped it down quickly then went back to work on packing.

"Wow, I never thought building a crib would be hard but fun at the same time. Thanks for helping me out Mrs. Yorke."

"You're welcome and yeah, it is fun especially when I'm building it with you."

While JT was still ripping and running around packing up, Liberty and Mrs. Yorke were putting the finishing touches on the crib.

"Wow, we did it!" said Liberty.

"Yep, we sure did!"

They high-fived each other and went upstairs to see how JT was doing with packing.

"Wow, JT. You did a lot."

He had packed almost everything except for a couple outfits of his and Liberty's and the bed.

"Thanks, and it was not easy."

"You do know that you could've packed some today and then packed more the other days, right?"

"No, I did not, but it's too late now."

"Well, who cares? What do you guys want for dinner?"

"How about fish, rice and corn?" asked Liberty.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs cooking."

"We'll be down in a few." JT replied. "Did you have to add the corn?"

"Yes I did."

JT told Liberty in his "evil" voice, "Well, you will pay for that."

JT kissed Liberty on her cheek and told her, "Hide your neck tonight my little vampire minion."

"Oh, I'm so scared!"

"You better be."

"Come on, let's go downstairs and watch some TV, you packed the TV up here."

They went downstairs and watched TV until dinnertime. Surprisingly, Liberty didn't have much an appetite tonight, so she made herself a small plate. As she sat eating, she thought her life was perfect and that it would be even more perfect when she had Aden.

**Is this making much sense to you guys at all? Let me know.**


	8. Goodbye and Hello

**Here's chapter 8 for you guys. I hope you like. Don't forget to R&R please!**

Here it was, Moving Day. JT and Liberty were finally becoming independent. Mrs. Yorke was crying a lot and Liberty felt bad, but JT expected this.

"Mrs. Yorke?" Liberty knocked on the door.

Mrs. Yorke sniffled a little. "Oh, Liberty come in."

Liberty stepped in, taking very small steps toward the bed.

"Can we talk?" Liberty wanted to cry with Mrs. Yorke, but she didn't want to upset her even more than she already was.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Listen, I know you don't want us to move out, but we just don't want to be a burden to you when Aden is born. We don't want you pulling your hair out every 3 hours all because he keeps waking up in the middle of the night. Do you know how many patches would be in your head?"

Mrs. Yorke couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You guys could never be a burden to me. I love you three and I was really having a good time with you guys. JT and I were closer than ever when you moved in plus there was another girl in the house."

"Wait, you don't think I'm going to stop visiting you, do you?"

"Right now you're saying you won't, but what if you get so caught up in all your baby duties and family?"

"Mrs. Yorke, you are my family. You and JT and my brother and my son, you guys are all my family. You've showed me love I didn't even know existed while I was here. My parents could never love me the way you did. I'll never be so busy that I can't come and visit my own mom."

"You called me mom." Hearing Liberty call her mom made her feel warm inside.

"Of course, you've been great to me these few months, but now it's time for me to go out and find the same courage and strength you have."

"Thank you Liberty and I have a nice surprise for you and JT. The other day, I went down to the furniture store and bought you guys a new couch set and a dining room set."

"Really, oh my gosh Mrs. Yorke! Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"You guys deserved it."

They hugged for awhile and remembered that JT was still packing.

"I think we should go help JT out." said Mrs. Yorke.

"Yeah, come on."

They went downstairs only to see JT sweating horribly.

"These…boxes are…heavy!" he panted.

Mrs. Yorke helped JT with the boxes while Liberty got anything light, making sure not to hurt her or Aden.

"Alright, that's everything. We can go now."

Liberty walked outside and stood on the porch. She was going to miss this house a lot. Just as she was walking over to the car, she stopped and noticed that Mrs. Yorke was getting teary-eyed again. She ran over to her and gave a hug.

"I'll miss you, Mrs. Yorke. Thank you for everything. It meant a lot to me."

"I'll miss you too Liberty. Don't forget to visit me, OK."

"I won't, I promise."

She looked at Mrs. Yorke and got into the car. She waved good-bye as JT pulled off. It was time to start her life in adulthood.

When they got to the house, Liberty felt free as a butterfly. As usual, she grabbed the light things and let JT take care of the rest. They were finally done taking things out of the moving truck and began to unpack.

"Your mom told me that she went down to the furniture store and bought us a couch set and a dining room set."

"Really, that's great Liberty."

"I know. Your mom has been really great to us, you know? I think we should do something for her."

"We should, but let's worry about that after we get settled with baby, OK?"

"OK."

They kept unpacking and by dinner time, they were done. They called Mrs. Yorke and asked her if she was making dinner. She said yes and that they could come over if they wanted to eat.

It felt weird for Liberty and Mrs. Yorke whenever Mrs. Yorke said that they could come over and eat. Mrs. Yorke was hoping that she was going to just yell upstairs that dinner was ready and they would come down ready to eat. Instead, she had to call and see if they wanted to come over to eat.

Liberty kind of missed the yelling upstairs so she could go eat. It felt awkward having Mrs. Yorke call her. When they got there, Liberty and Mrs. Yorke had both gone crazy like they hadn't seen each other in forever, when just a couple hours ago, they were crying together.

"Oh my gosh Liberty I missed you so much."

"Me too, I thought I would never see you again!"

"You guys just saw each other like 4 hours ago. You're acting like you haven't seen each other in 4 months."

"It's a girl thing JT." Mrs. Yorke retorted.

"Whatever, so where's this dinner you're making or made?"

"Oh, I made steak sandwiches, steak fries and milkshakes."

Liberty and JT were drooling when they saw the plates of Heaven. They both grabbed their plates and inhaled in their food. Mrs. Yorke didn't even finish a bite of hers before Liberty was begging for another sandwich.

"These are so good! I love them so much. Can I have another please?"

"Go ahead."

Liberty rushed into the kitchen making her another sandwich and sat back down, inhaling that sandwich, too.

"So, how is the house looking?"

"We have to get rid of the boxes." JT replied

"You're already done unpacking? I could never do that in one day."

"Well, we did it."

"Good."

Liberty interrupted the conversation.

"We still haven't really made it a home yet."

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know where to get the furniture you bought."

"Oh, I'll take you down there tomorrow."

"OK."

"Have you set up the nursery yet?"

"We got the crib and we just have to go get a changing table and two chairs."

"No you don't."

Liberty looked confused. "What are you talking about? Of course we have to."

"No, you don't. I have two rocking chairs and a changing table in the storage downtown. You can have those."

"Mrs. Yorke, it's yours though."

"Yeah, and I'm giving it to you."

"Wow, uh, thank you a lot."

They continued to talk about things for the baby and the baby himself. After hours of chatting, Liberty and JT left. Usually, they would all be heading upstairs but this time, they were going home. It felt just a little awkward for them. When JT and Liberty got home, they went straight to bed.  
_

The next day, Liberty and JT met up with Mrs. Yorke at the furniture store. She went in and told them that she had ordered a couch a couple weeks ago along with a dining set. After a long time of arguing with the workman, she finally got the things she ordered. They put them inside a truck and drove out to the storage place.

They had to get the things quickly and leave. Afterwards, they all went to JT and Liberty's house so Mrs. Yorke could see it. When she walked in, she went straight to the nursery.

"Oh my, this nursery is adorable. I really like it."

"Thank you, JT didn't angle things right so I had him re-do it. You know guys."

"Of course, but this is just adorable."

The walls were painted green and the crib was decorated green. They had a bouncer in the corner, too. The room wasn't done thought.

"Hey, JT can you go get the chairs and the changing table?" Liberty asked.

"Sure, be right back."

When JT left to go get the chairs and changing table, Mrs. Yorke continued smiling. "This room is going to be perfect for Aden."

"I thought so. JT said we should've painted a different color, but I like it like this."

Liberty gave Mrs. Yorke a quick tour around the house before JT came back in with the stuff. Mrs. Yorke grabbed a chair and let JT handle the rest. She rearranged the things and the nursery looked perfect.

Afterwards, JT and Mrs. Yorke started to bring in the couch set and the dining set. The couches were brown and the dining set was mahogany wood with 4 chairs to it. Liberty liked both of them a lot.

"Wait, I have one more thing for you guys."

"No, Mrs. Yorke, you've gave us enough." Liberty said, feeling guilty at the thought of all the money Mrs. Yorke had spent on them.

"No, it's my real housewarming gift to you guys. I'll be right back. She went into her car and got a box wrapped like a present.

"Who wants to come and rip this up?" Liberty came to open the wrapping to see a plasma TV box.

"Don't tell me there's a flat screen in here?"

"I don't know, you'll have to open the box."

Liberty opened the box frantically, wondering how much Mrs. Yorke had spent on the surprise. She looked inside and what she saw made her scream. She couldn't believe it. Mrs. Yorke had gotten them a plasma screen TV. She was speechless, so JT spoke for her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you mom. That is a real housewarming gift. Thank you. Wow."

"Oh…my…gosh. YOU GOT A PLASMA SCREEN TV!"

"I know."

"We really owe you, Mrs. Yorke. First the couch and dining set, then the chairs and changing table, and now a PLAZMA SCREEN! This is just amazing." Liberty ran over and hugged Mrs. Yorke as tight as tight as her stomach would allow her.

"You guys deserve it."

"We owe you, mom."

"Eh, don't worry about it."

While JT tried to hook up the TV, Liberty and Mrs. Yorke went into the master bedroom.

"Don't make another Aden in here, OK." Liberty chuckled.

"OK, at least not now. I just can't believe you got us a plasma screen. It's amazing, it really is."

"Like I said, you guys deserved it."

"Thank you so much."

"No, thank you."

JT ran to the room and told them that the TV was finally hooked up. They went into the living room to see what mess JT had made, but he actually did a good job. They were impressed.

"Well, you guys go on and admire your home even more. I got to get going."

"Do you have to leave?"

"Of course, I have to go to work in the morning. I'll see you guys on Wednesday."

Mrs. Yorke left them to a nice home. A couple minutes after Mrs. Yorke had left, Liberty's phone started to ring. It was Danny.

"Danny, why are you calling me? Aren't Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt home?"

"Why aren't you calling them mom and dad?"

"They aren't my parents anymore. They kicked me out remember?"

"Yeah…anyway, are you having a baby shower?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to come."

"You can't come; Mr. and Mrs. Van Zandt won't let you."

"They don't have to know."

"Well, they will when they notice you're not t home playing video games or watching TV."

"When is your baby shower?"

"The baby shower's on Wednesday."

"That's great! Mom and dad are going out of town on Tuesday and won't be back until Friday."

"Wow, and they call me irresponsible."

"Can I come?"

"Sure, JT and I will pick you up."

"Cool, oh yeah, what kind of baby are you having?"

"It's a boy and we're naming him Aden."

"OK, that's all I needed to know, I'll get you a present."

"You aren't supposed to tell me."

"Act like you didn't hear what I just said."

"OK, bye Danny."

"Bye Liberty."

JT walked in whenever Liberty told Danny bye.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, it was Danny. He wants to come to the baby shower."

"No way! I am not going back to that house. Your parents will kill me!"

"You didn't let me finish. He said that my…parents were going out of town on Tuesday and won't be back until Friday."

"Oh, well what if plans change?"

"It sounds confidential and my…parents don't miss things that are confidential."

"OK, I guess he can go."

"OK, I'll call him tomorrow."

"Goody."

"Well, I'm tired after carrying all that stuff, so I am going to get some rest."

"OK, night JT."

JT went to bed and Liberty sat on the couch knowing that her changing life was right around the corner and things were going to happen, better and worse. She was confident that JT would be there for her though, through it all, thick and thin, Heaven and hell, good and bad. He wasn't going to let her down. She hoped not anyway.

**So how was this chapter? Did you guys like it, love it, or absolutely love it? Review please!**

***LIL MISS PARTY STARTR***


	9. Uh Oh

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Enjoy this one!  
*LIL MISS PARTY STARTR***

Liberty was very jumpy and excited. Today she was having her baby shower at Manny's house. She had no idea who was coming, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was the fact that she was having a baby shower. She woke JT up and told him they had to go get his brother and Mrs. Yorke. He got dressed quickly, took a swig of orange juice out of the carton and left.

They went to get Danny quickly, thinking he had tricked them about no one being home but him. Afterwards, they went to go get Mrs. Yorke. She looked at Danny a little weird when she first got in the car, but Liberty told her it was just her brother who accepted the fact that she was pregnant. Mrs. Yorke decided to introduce herself to Danny.

"Hi, Danny, I'm Mrs. Yorke, JT's mother. How are you?"

"I'm good, uh, thank you for taking care of my sister. I really appreciate it."

"Well, you're welcome. It's the least I could do."

Mrs. Yorke really liked Danny. He was kind, sweet and grateful that somebody was willing to help Liberty out. When they got to Manny's, they saw a big blue sign that said 'It's a Boy!' on it. It showed the information of whose baby shower it was and who the baby was. Liberty felt a little embarrassed.

They rung the doorbell and could hear Manny coming to the front door. "Happy…baby shower day! Yay!"

"Thanks and thank for announcing my pregnancy to your neighborhood."

Many sighed. "Oops, sorry."

"It's cool. Let's just hope no one comes out and sees me with bags of clothes."

Many let them in and when she saw Danny, she was shocked. "Wow Danny, your parents let you come to the baby shower?"

"No, they're out of town and I really wanted to come." He held up his present. "Where do I put this?"

"Obviously, you're new to this. Just keep it with you. While we're giving out presents, you hand it to Liberty."

"Oh, OK. Thanks for letting me come."

"No prob."

When Liberty walked in, Emma, Toby, Paige, Ashley, and Craig were there talking amongst themselves until they saw Liberty.

"Liberty, you're gonna explode any day now." Emma said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Congratulations!" they said together.

"Thank you."

They all talked together until Manny announced that it was gift time. Everybody got really excited. Manny gave her five pairs of shoes for Aden. Emma gave her a ton of clothes, Toby gave her a few books to read to Aden, Paige gave her some clothes that he wouldn't be able to wear until he was two probably, Ashley gave her more clothes and Craig gave her a little baby guitar.

"Wow, you guys thank you so much. Wait, where's Danny's present?"

Danny came around the corner with his bag.

"I think you're going to like your surprise."

She looked in the bag and saw a card inside. She grabbed the card first. Money was inside, but first she read what Danny said:

_Liberty,_

_I know mom and dad kicked you out of their home and their hearts, but know that you will always be in mine. I love you and I can't wait to see my nephew, Aden._

_Danny_

Liberty wanted to cry, but she didn't.

"Thank you, Danny."

"Did you count how much money there is?"

"Oh, almost forgot."

She saw a lot of twenties in her hand and she counted them. She almost screamed when she saw how much money there was.

"Danny! You gave me $300? Why did you give me so much money and how didn't mom and dad find out?"

"Well, I've been saving ever since I heard that you might be pregnant and when it was official, I asked for a bigger allowance so I could give you money for Aden. This money belongs to you because you're my sister and babies aren't cheap. Good luck."

"Thank you, Danny."

Liberty hugged Danny.

"Liberty…can't…breathe…dying…slowly."

She finally let go, allowing him to gasp for air.

"You guys, thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"Wait." JT cut in. "I didn't give you my present yet, I'll be right back."

JT ran to the car and came back with a wrapped present. Liberty opened it up to find a matching stroller for the Pooh Bear diaper bag and a really cute light green sweater that Liberty wanted really bad at Babies R Us.

"Thank you. You guys, thank you just so much. You guys mean a lot to me and what you've means a lot, too."

Everybody finally left to go back home. When they got to Danny's house, a familiar car was parked in the driveway. Liberty started to panic. She knew that car from somewhere. She finally noticed whose car it was.

"Danny, I think your friend is looking for you." Liberty told him.

"OK, I'll go through the backyard and then answer it."

"OK, love you and thanks for the money."

Danny stepped out of the car and quickly ran to the backyard. Making sure he was OK, JT stayed until his friend was let inside the house. He dropped his mom off and went back home. It took forever to get all the gifts in the house. While JT was breaking his back getting everything out of the car, Liberty had already started hanging up the clothes.

Just as she had finished, JT came into the nursery to see if she needed any help.

"No, I'm fine, go watch TV." she told him.

He left out and let Liberty finish up. She stood in the nursery long enough for JT to call her and tell her that dinner was ready. She didn't even know he had cooked something. She went into the kitchen to see what JT had made.

"It's a little recipe my mom taught me. It's called manicotti."

"Mani-what?"

"Manicotti, it's like lasagna rolled up into a noodle."

"Oh, I've never had it before."

"It's really good. Try it."

Liberty got a fork and pulled a little bit off. The expression on her face satisfied JT.

"This is really good."

"Thanks, now I can tell you my secret." JT looked a little mischievous.

"What's that?"

"It's my first time cooking it."

"Wow, it would take me forever before I cooked it right." Liberty grabbed some out of the pan and went into the dining room and sat down. It had been the first time she sat at her new dining set.

"Wow, I like this. Your mom knows how to shop for us."

"I'm still shocked she got us the dining set, couch set, a plasma screen and still had money to buy Aden clothes."

"Yeah, she must have a money tree in the backyard that she's hiding from you."

"One day, I'll find that tree." Liberty chuckled. She stopped eating for a minute and noticed that Aden was kicking.

"JT, come here now!"

"What? Did I cook the stuff wrong?"

"No, feel my stomach." JT put his hand on Liberty's belly and felt Aden.

"Wow. He approves of my dinner. How nice."

"Whatever, it's been awhile since he kicked." Liberty continued to eat and after three plates, she was finally done.

"Goodness JT that was so good."

"I bet. I made ten and you left me four."

"Oops."

Just as Liberty was about to go to bed, she started feeling small contractions.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?" JT rushed over to Liberty.

"Nothing, I'm starting to feel contractions. It's OK; the doctor said it's normal."

"Oh, OK."

JT walked back into the living room to watch TV again while Liberty fell fast asleep.  
_

_2 a.m._

"OW!"

JT woke up to Liberty screaming.


	10. And at Last, Aden is Born

**How do you guys like it so far? Review please!**

"JT, it's time."

"What?"

"Get clothes! It's time!"

"Uh, uh OK."

While JT was frantically getting clothes, Liberty called Mrs. Yorke.

"Mrs. Yorke?"

"Liberty, it's two in the morning. What's wrong?"

"It's time."

"No it's not. Are you having another crazy dream?"

"NO, IT'S TIME."

"Oh, well I'll meet you at the hospital."

After running around, JT and Liberty were finally ready to go. JT rushed to the hospital, almost fainting. Liberty's contractions had stopped for now, so she was OK.

"Are you OK?" Liberty was a little worried about JT.

"What? Oh…I'm fine."

"Then why are you sweating? You're not the one giving birth here and you're looking like what I'm going to look like in a few hours. Calm down."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was going to come this fast."

"Well, what did you expect? It was either this or me blowing up in the hallway."

JT laughed a little. When he got to the hospital, he almost slipped running to tell the receptionist that Liberty was about to give birth. Liberty didn't see why he was rushing thought. She felt fine. After all the yelling JT had done to get Liberty to a room, she was watching TV in the bed. The doctor still hadn't come in to give her the IV. She wished that the doctor would just hurry up and get the needle over with.

She heard a short rap at the door. Wow, that nurse must've read her mind.

"Liberty, I have to give you your IV now. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, let's just get this over with."

The nurse got all the supplies for the IV ready. She stuck the needle in Liberty's arm and left out after she was done. About fifteen minutes after the nurse left, Mrs. Yorke came in.

"Hi Liberty."

"Hi Mrs. Yorke."

"Are you OK?"

"Oh my goodness, everybody keeps acting like I just got shot or something. I'm fine."

"Well that's good."

"Oh, yeah Liberty Manny, Emma, and Toby are coming in a little bit."

"JT, you're gonna wake up the whole city and tell them Aden's coming, aren't you? They could've come in the morning."

Frustrated, Liberty flipped the channel of the TV.

"Look, I'm going to get some sleep before you make a party out of my soon-to-be misery, OK."

"Fine with me."

Manny, Emma, and Toby arrived long after Liberty had fell asleep.

"How is she?" Manny asked.

"She's fine, sleepy, and cranky."

Being sarcastic Emma said, "Yeah, we can tell."

They sat down and anticipated for Liberty to wake up. Finally, Liberty was awake.

"Have I given birth yet?"

Everybody couldn't help but laugh. Liberty looked at her swollen stomach.

"Guess I didn't."

Just as Liberty was about to fall back asleep, she started having major contractions.

"Ow! OW! Get this damn baby out of me."

JT went to hold her hand to comfort her, big mistake. She squeezed his hand so hard it went numb.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they were both screaming.

"JT, why the hell are you screaming?"

"My…hand…broken."

"I don't think you want to hold her hand anymore." Toby remarked, trying not to laugh.

"You…think."

The pain started to get painful for Liberty.

"OWWWW! OH MY GOSH! GET ME AN EPIDURAL NOW!"

JT ran out to find a nurse. The nurse went into the room to check on Liberty.

"You're not dilated enough to get an epidural."

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME THE DAMN EPIDURAL NOW!"

The nurse ran to go get someone to calm Liberty down. The doctor walked in.

"Liberty, you have to be at least 10 centimeters and you're only three. I'm sorry."

The doctor walked out listening to Liberty cussing her mouth off.

"Liberty, you need to calm down. You're just making this worse." JT said.

Liberty started crying. The pain was way too unbearable for her. She broke through her sobs. "But this hurts like crap. I can't take this anymore."

"You're almost there, now calm down."

"I'll try."

Liberty did some breath exercises to calm herself down. Her blood pressure was through the roof. She kept waking up crying and screaming because of her contractions. Finally, after hours of waiting, Liberty was allowed to get her epidural.

The doctor warned her that it would hurt a little. He stuck the needle in her back and was done.

"Alright Liberty, just a couple more hours and you'll be ready."

"Thank you."

The doctor left the room and Liberty fell back asleep.

"I wonder what's gonna happen when she gives birth." JT said, trying to spark a conversation.

"It's easy I bet. Just one, two, three push and you're official name is Daddy." Manny remarked.

"You'll be fine, JT." Emma said.

"I bought you diapers." Toby told him. He held up a bag of diapers and JT hit him and took the bag. "I was just trying to be helpful." After hours of talking about what was gonna during and after birth, the nurse came in. She woke Liberty up.

"Liberty, the doctor is coming in a few minutes. You're ready."

"What, no! I don't want to give birth. I can't. It'll hurt." Liberty started crying.

"You have an epidural. You'll barely feel anything, I promise."

"OK."

The nurse left out and got the supplies ready for the baby. JT walked over to Liberty.

"You're going to do just fine. I promise. My mom and I are going to be here with you."

"OK."

The doctor came in.

"Liberty, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, now whoever isn't staying in here, you can go have a seat in the waiting room and someone will come out there and let you know when it's done."

Manny, Emma, and Toby walked out.

"Good luck, Liberty." Manny told her.

Pretty soon, they heard Liberty screaming in the room. Manny couldn't help but feel sorry for her, Emma was trying not to think about it, and Toby was shaking about to wet his pants.

"I'm gonna go check on Liberty."

"OK, whatever." Manny said.

Toby walked into the delivery room.

"Liberty, are you-"

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out now!"

"I was just checking-"

"Go now!"

"But-"

"TOBY, DON'T MAKE GET OFF THIS BED WITH THIS DANGLING BABY AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU! NOW GET OUT NOW!"

Toby left, traumatized by what he had seen in the room.

"How'd it go?" Manny asked sarcastically. Toby threw up. "I'm guessing not so well…NURSE, YOU GOTTA CLEAN UP ON AISLE TWO!"

The nurse ran over and saw Toby's vomit.

"You went in the room, didn't you?" the nurse asked.

"How'd you know?"

"That usually happens on this floor because you saw something gross and disgusting."

"Oh, then yeah I went in the room."

"Wow, you're a filthy pig." She went to go find a janitor and Toby sat down next to Manny.

"Uh-uh, don't sit next to me Vomit Boy. You throw up on my shoes, we're gonna have a problem. You got me?"

"Fine." Toby moved across the waiting room and sat by himself. Finally, after hours of wondering what was going on, JT came out. Manny was the first one to run over to JT.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Just a few more pushes and she's done."

"Well, then get back in there."

"Right." JT ran back into the room while Manny wished Aden would stop trying to hide his face from the world.  
_

_**Liberty POV**_

"Come on, give me a big push."

I pushed as hard as I could, feeling some pain, but not too much. I couldn't do this. Can't they just cut my stomach open and take him out? That feels less painful. I like that idea. I almost asked for a C-Section, but it was too late. I had already started pushing. I noticed that my epidural was starting to wear off. I could feel more pain than anything.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

The doctor told the nurse that my epidural was gone. He warned me that I was about to feel a lot of pressure and pain. He told me to push again. I didn't want to though. He told me I was going to feel pain. I didn't like pain. I tried to find my strength and pushed.

"OH MY GOSH THIS HURTS SO BAD!"

The door opened and I saw Toby step in. I almost fell off the bed. Who invited him in?

"Liberty, are you-"

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out now!"

"I was just checking-"

"Go now!"

"But-"

"TOBY, DON'T MAKE GET OFF THIS BED WITH THIS DANGLING BABY AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU! NOW GET OUT NOW!"

Toby left and I still had to push. I wanted to punch JT in his face so much right now.

"JT, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

I think I scared him because he started apologizing.

"JT JUST SHUT UP!"

I felt bad, but this hurt and all he could do was apologize. What happened to cheering me on and telling me I was almost done? Then he left out of the room a couple hours later and I panicked. Only Mrs. Yorke was here and she couldn't really help me in this situation. He finally came back in.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to go update the peeps. Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Alright, Liberty you just need three or four more pushes and we'll be done."

I didn't wait for his approval and I pushed.

"Alright, just two more pushes."

I gave one good push and-

"Waaaaaaaah!"

He was here! Aden was finally here. They put in my arms and then took him back quickly. JT left again, I guess to go tell them the baby was here. Aden was born Tuesday March 20th, 2010. He is 9 lbs. 8 oz. and 18 inches long.  
_

JT ran out into the waiting room. "He's here!"

"He is? Can we see him?" asked Manny.

"Not yet, but they're about to move Liberty back into her room. You can go in there."

They all went into the room and waited until Liberty came back in. She held the birth certificate by her side.

"Congratulations Liberty." Emma yelled.

"We're happy for you." Manny replied.

"I bought you diapers!" Toby told her.

They all turned around and said, "Shut up about the diapers!"

"Thanks guys."

"When can we see Aden?"

"In a couple minutes, they have to clean him up and give him a test."

As soon as Aden came in, the whole room filled with awwws. Liberty picked him up and handed him to JT.

"Not yet, I'll have my time."

"OK."

"Can I hold my grandson?"

Mrs. Yorke held Aden and cried.

"He's so cute."

While Aden was getting passed around, Liberty fell asleep. When everyone left to eat, JT stayed behind. He picked up Aden and held him close.

"Hi, Aden, it's daddy. You loved my manicotti. Remember? It was kick-yo-mamma good, wasn't it? I love you."

JT put Aden back down and sat on one of the chairs.

_Wow, _he thought, _I just talked to Aden and he wasn't guarded by Liberty's belly. This is more amazing than I thought it would be._

JT picked up Aden again and sat down with him. When everybody came back with food, Liberty woke up.

"You guys could've gone down to the kitchen and got something." Liberty told them.

"We know, but we hear that hospital food is crappy food so we weren't about to eat it and we sure weren't going to let Mommy eat that stuff either, here." Manny passed Liberty a bag with a burger and fries. "We also got you a milkshake."

"Uh, thanks guys. JT, are you going to eat?"

"Yeah."

"Well, put Aden back. You're not getting grease on my baby."

"OK."

JT put Aden back, whispering to him that he would get him the moment he was done.

"So, what happened in there?" Manny asked.

"Well, pain happened in there. Toby, why did you go in there?"

"Sorry about that. I just got nervous when I heard you scream."

"Oh, uh, don't do it again."

"OK."

"Yeah, I heard you screaming in the bathroom. Somebody's got a pair of lungs on them." Emma said.

"Yeah, my epidural started to wear off for some reason and I was sleepy so I felt weak and spineless. The pain is no joke."

"We could tell."

"Oh, how's your hand JT?"

JT looked at his poorly structured hand.

"It still hurts. I think you broke it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's the last time I hold your hand in labor."

Liberty gave a half smile and laughed.

"When can you go home?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

Liberty pushed a button on her bed and the nurse came in.

"Yes Liberty?"

"When can I go home?"

"Oh, well you can go home tomorrow. The baby's healthy enough to leave."

"Can't I just go home tonight, then?"

"I'll go ask the doctor." The nurse ran looking for the doctor.

"I hope we can leave tonight." JT told Liberty.

"I'm ready to go home. These beds are so uncomfortable. How do people sleep on this?"

"You managed to."

"Hey, we got to get going. Our parents are getting worried."

"OK. Thanks guys for coming and never enter a room when someone is delivering a baby again, Toby."

"Sorry again about that."

The three of them left, leaving JT, Liberty and Mrs. Yorke alone sitting in the room. Just then, the nurse came back.

"Liberty, the doctor said that you can leave anytime you would like."

"Thank you."

The nurse left and when back to work.

"JT, pack up the stuff and get the baby's clothes."

JT handed Liberty Aden's clothes and she put them on him. She kept the hat that the hospital had given her, but gave the blanket back. They finally left and went back home. When they got home, Liberty let Aden go back to sleep. It was no more time for partying, her new life was about to begin.

**So, what do you guys think? Don't forget to review please!**


End file.
